


pretty in pink (and in everything else)

by lovesaudade



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M, but i still don't know how to tag, i'm sorry lol, i've posted a quite a lot on this site, other members are only mentioned - Freeform, slight kiho if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 04:57:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14229762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovesaudade/pseuds/lovesaudade
Summary: minhyuk pauses. “your hair’spink.”“you know what rhymes with pink?” hyungwon rolls his eyes, a little impatient, “annoying twink. which is what you are for ruining the moment.”





	pretty in pink (and in everything else)

**Author's Note:**

> alternate summary: 2.3k words of minhyuk and i being so fond over hyungwon's pink hair and hyungwon's everything~
> 
> happy reading, my dears!! c:

minhyuk grumbles to himself, words about how he _definitely_ doesn’t need his members to have fun and how they don’t appreciate him enough spouts from his lips as he types irritably on his phone.

he just came back from starship and is now situated on the couch of his group’s dorm room. other than his mini tirade and occasional taps, silence accompanies him in this fine, late night. it’s currently one of the rare times that he wasn’t too busy after a schedule amidst comeback preparations.

after reminding them about their schedule for the following day, their managers let the seven boys go. they watched their boys exit the room at a terribly fast pace despite their six-hour dance practice, shaking their heads fondly at them like how parents would over their children.

minhyuk, an opportunist, took this as a chance for some quality, grown up bonding time—ignoring the six different types of cringing sent his way—but the idea was immediately shot down when hyunwoo and hyungwon were taken away for their personal schedules, waving goodbye before making their way down to the company van.

minhyuk, an _improviser_ , spins on his heels and prepares to elaborate on a twenty-minute pitch on what they can do, but only gets silenced at the announcement of their plans.

jooheon goes to the direction of his studio, excited to be given more time to work on his own craft. changkyun plans something similar, making a small detour to the company cafeteria for a quick bite before getting back to his mix tape. hoseok, expectedly, tells the same thing, glancing briefly at kihyun before going up a flight of stairs by the end of the empty hallway.

minhyuk catches kihyun’s wrist before he takes another step, narrowing his eyes at the smaller. “you don’t have a studio. there’s no excuse—”

“i want to have quality, _grown up_ _bonding time_ with hoseok hyung.”

minhyuk shudders, catching the intent of the other’s words faster than he would’ve liked. “disgusting. studios are used for working and producing, in case you forgot.”

kihyun smirks like the devil. “ _producing_ , sure.”

minhyuk flees the scene—his own sanity at stake—before his same-aged friend utters another word.

now here he is, a few hours since the official claim of freedom, and all the fun he did so far is rearranging kihyun’s section of their shared closet.

scowling, he goes back to the device in his hands once again, the twitter app up and running on the screen. a second later, his front camera is snapping his bare-faced beauty. thirty selcas from diverse angles is a good collection to choose from.

just as he is about to send out a four-picture set, filters altered and applied to perfection, the sound of a door creaking open fills the room. minhyuk peeks over his shoulder and gleefully squeals at the sight of an all too familiar figure dressed in head to toe black, different from the last time he saw him.

minhyuk leaps over the couch—narrowly avoiding one of chankgyun’s discarded hoodies by the otherwise clean floor—and glides his socks-covered feet over to the newcomer.

“the love of my life!” minhyuk launches his full weight to the other, unfazed by the low groan a second after, “i haven’t seen you in forever!”

hyungwon raises an eyebrow, fighting down a smile of his own. “babe. i just came back from a schedule, not from war.”

minhyuk shrugs as he tightens his arms around his boyfriend’s neck. “could’ve fooled me. you were gone for _an eternity.”_

hyungwon laughs before returning the older’s embrace. “you are such a drama queen. if anything, i figured i was coming back here early. i thought everyone was still out.”

“well, _they_ are.” minhyuk pouts, huffing a lock of his blond fringe away from his eye. “can you believe that they chose staying at their studios over _me?_ the lee minhyuk?”

hyungwon leans closer, bumping his nose against his boyfriend’s before kissing his frown away. “it’s their loss, they’re missing out from having the time of their lives.”

“baby, i love it when you humor my petty troubles.” is the last thing minhyuk whispers before excitedly pressing his lips against hyungwon’s ones.

the kiss is quintessentially sweet, loving, and a hint of cherry from the younger’s chapstick, their lips molding perfectly in such a way that takes minhyuk’s breath away. hyungwon always leaves him a little breathless, doing anything and everything. but him worshiping the very curve of minhyuk’s bottom lip, his tongue tracing the shape oh so sensually, is the older’s most favorite thing.

minhyuk’s hands take a little journey along hyungwon’s body, slowly removing one piece of clothing after another and dropping them on the floor for neither of them to clean. the coat goes off first, allowing minhyuk to feel the taller’s slim, defined muscles sheltered by his thin sweater.

the beanie goes next from hyungwon’s head as minhyuk slips his tongue into the other’s mouth sneakily, always teasing and making his boyfriend crave for more. the hum of satisfaction hyungwon releases against his lips and the way his hands grip his waist desperately verifies his words.

in the split second minhyuk removes his lips from hyungwon’s to start kissing the other’s jawline, his eyes open by the slightest and catches a glimpse of something bright. something that used to be dark, lush, and burgundy—

with all the grace his body possesses, minhyuk takes two unstable steps back from his boyfriend. his usually small, uneven eyes turn into saucers at the tufts of hair.

“…it’s pink.”

“yes, i’m aware, minhyuk. after all, it’s on my head.”

minhyuk pauses. “your hair’s _pink_.”

“you know what rhymes with pink?” hyungwon rolls his eyes, a little impatient, “annoying twink. which is what you are for ruining the moment.”

“but why—”

minhyuk’s question is left unfinished, and instead gets lifted off his feet courtesy of a pair of arms around his waist. thankfully his body goes on autopilot, legs circling around the younger’s torso as his own arms lay on top of the other’s shoulders.

his hands go astray, treading carefully through hyungwon’s newly-dyed hair. each strand slips easily from his fingers with its softness that he knows was worked on for hours and hours. it perfectly frames his boyfriend’s forehead, parted to make him more chic and suave. the smell of something fruity fills his nose, smiling at the fragrance despite all the chemicals that lie beneath the scent.

minhyuk should know. his hair _is_ one of their stylists’ favorite experiments.

suddenly, his thoughts get cut short. he comes in contact with a bed, bouncing twice haphazardly before he meets the eyes of a playful, devious, chae hyungwon.

he would’ve found the sight rather cute if he wasn’t _manhandled_ like that. “must you treat me like a bag of trash? i am a delicate flower, you know.”

“the only delicate about you is your ego.”

minhyuk gasps and crosses his arms as a response. the best comeback for something that’s unfortunately true, _the bastard._

“why are you always so mean to me?”

“because you let me get away with it.” hyungwon replies without missing a beat, one hand caressing minhyuk’s thigh and the other stays close to his boyfriend’s head.

minhyuk narrows his eyes, challenging his boyfriend. “do i now?”

“yes, yes you do.” hyungwon steals another kiss, quick but still electrifying. “because you can’t resist me.”

the older lifts a hand again to the other’s hair, flicking a few strands away playfully. “how can i when you look like this?” minhyuk then tugs lightly on the hair, enough to jerk the other’s head to one side before laughing when hyungwon makes a face.

“you’re gonna pay for that.”

“baby, it’ll be my absolute pleasure.”

hyungwon initiates another kiss and minhyuk lets him dictate the pace, submitting willingly. it was much more passionate this time around that minhyuk wraps his free arm around hyungwon’s neck again, pulling the younger’s lithe body flush against his. his other hand stays in place, twirling the pink with his fingers in silent admiration.

minhyuk sighs into the kiss, heart racing under the heat of both his and hyungwon’s chests. it’s a thrilling experience, hyungwon’s kisses and tender ministrations. every little peck, nip, and touch, minhyuk would feel so _alive_. nothing could ever compare to being in the presence of his wonderful lover, especially when they have time for themselves.

they separate after a full minute. sadly, the need for air became too urgent for both boys. minhyuk had to bite his inner cheek from the sight of hyungwon’s glazed and unfocused eyes, still full of want and desire—a tantalizing view to bask in. he’s sure his eyes reflect the same view, judging from how hyungwon licks his shiny, ruby lips nice and slow.

minhyuk rakes both his hands through the younger’s hair, clearly not having enough of the visual’s new hairstyle. “you are so beautiful, chae hyungwon.”

surprisingly, hyungwon quickly gets visibly flustered, or as much as minhyuk knows how his boyfriend gets flustered. he bites his lower lip, always by the left corner. eyes being more interested on pillows and sheets behind his boyfriend than the boyfriend himself.

it’s adorable, minhyuk regards with fondness. he can’t help but adore all the younger’s quirks.

“what’s the matter, baby?”

he notices the taller gulp noticeably before replying, “nothing, i just… felt a sneeze coming on.”

“right, and i’m _straight_ beyond all metaphors.” minhyuk quips. hyungwon is not impressed, but the older still smiles because he knows he still loves him, crappy jokes and all. “no but seriously, is everything okay?”

“yes, minhyuk, i’m fine.” the shy tone in his voice says otherwise.

“my true heart’s desire,” the older coos, effectively snubbing hyungwon’s indignant shushing. “something’s on your mind, baby.”

it’s not a question, so he knows hyungwon can’t and won’t try to escape. unless he can handle his constant badgering this time around— “do you really like my hair or are you just saying that ‘cause you’re dating me? that’s something you would do.”

minhyuk’s eyebrows gathers to the middle of his forehead. he can’t even focus on the not-so-subtle insult hyungwon mentions. “of course i like it! why would i not?”

a wide-eyed hyungwon is just as charming as a flustered one. minhyuk is so in love, heart fluttering from that one simple move as he patiently waits for his boyfriend’s answer.

“i don’t know,” hyungwon starts, sounding a lot less confident than a few seconds ago. “the colors got mixed up and it just… happened. i didn’t want to stay longer than i should have but i think i regret leaving before they got the right color. i’m not sure if i can pull it off like you or kihyun did…”

knowing how his boyfriend thinks, minhyuk gets what the other is trying to say. and it makes him _sad_ ; sad that his boyfriend, blessed with prince-like visuals, is feeling insecure. sad that he doubts that any part of him is less than alluring.

hyungwon and sad _do not_ belong in the same sentence. not on lee minhyuk’s watch.

“do you hear yourself, chae baby?”

“i wish i _couldn’t_ if i’d had to hear that atrocious pet name again.”

minhyuk does a lot of rolling next, first his mischievous eyes then his boyfriend on the bed, securely placing himself on top of the younger. caging hyungwon’s head with his hands, minhyuk lowers himself and places a gentle, kittenish peck on the other’s nose. it scrunches once before minhyuk does it again, grinning.

“you’re beautiful, you’re gorgeous, you look like a model.”

“minhyuk, _stop_. _”_ hyungwon prolongs the “o” with a whine, “and for your information, i used to be one, remember? we even modeled before together, so your compliment is invalid.”

the older smiles again, more affectionate than the one before it.  “then i’ll just have to keep telling you more until you accept one.”

minhyuk continues to scatter soft kisses over the expanse of his boyfriend’s face. each one serves as a punctuation after he delivers a sugary, but always heartfelt compliment. at first, hyungwon squirms under the plethora of kisses. but minhyuk is persistent one, and he knows that hyungwon is lowkey enjoying the display of affection. so lowkey, just deep, deep, _deep_ down.

“you are as beautiful as you are sweet,” minhyuk says after one particularly loud smack on the spot between hyungwon’s eyebrows. “like the strawberry hard candy i used to eat before dinner when i was a kid, like the jellies we snacked on during in between practices back in our trainee days, like… the cotton candy of a hair you have now!”

“god, that was underwhelming and anticlimactic.”

“you can drag me all you want but it doesn’t make it any less true.” minhyuk wiggles his body further down so that he can rest his arms flat on the younger’s chest, chin over his arms as he bats his eyelashes innocently. he does a mental cheer when he sees pink dusting along hyungwon’s cheeks.

“when did you get so greasy?” hyungwon murmurs.

“i think the term you’re looking for is _romantic_ , my love.”

the corner of hyungwon’s lip finally quirks up and minhyuk smiles in victory. _jackpot._ “thank you.”

it’s short, sweet, _pretty,_ and to the point. minhyuk wouldn’t want to have it any other way.

“you are most welcome, baby.” minhyuk winks, “but this also means that i get to train you to respond to the word _pretty_ again. no more insecure hyungwon, okay?”

the younger laughs, twinkling in minhyuk’s ears. “fine, if it pleases you.”

“it’ll be fun, my little cherry blossom! or dare i say, my _chaerry—”_

“don’t. don’t you dare say it out loud.”

dutifully, minhyuk doesn’t. but he does disguise the adorably clever nickname as another saccharine kiss on the other’s lips.

**Author's Note:**

> so light!!! much fluff!!! i hope you're floating on a cotton candy cloud right now!!! also i used an iconic line from one of my fave tv shows ever. extra points for you if you know which line and where it came from hehehe~
> 
> kudos, comments, and constructive criticisms are welcomed and appreciated! you may also reach me via twitter: @_kihyunghyuk. thank you!


End file.
